Seeing You Again
by ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre
Summary: Eponine and Cosette never thought they would see each other again, but fate has a strange way of working.
1. Chapter 1

Eponine never really thought that she would see cosette again. Once the little girl was taken away by that strange man, she was gone for good. The thing was, Eponine didn't really care. She would always taunt the girl, but it was really no worse than what she would taunt her sister with. She never lay a hand on the less fortunate girl. Eponine would sometimes show the girl her dolls. She thought that it somehow put her over the other girl. Eponine would order Cosette around, but was it really out of place seeing as she was a servant to the family?  
Cosette hated Eponine. She knew that much. Cosette hated the girl for her treatment. It wasn't fair that one of them be an authority to the other. Cosette knew that her mother had left her with these people when she was very young. She didn't remember her mother only warm arms and a beautiful voice. Cosette always dreamed that there was a castle just for her and there were other children all nice to her. There was a lady in this castle dressed all in white. She had always assumed that the lady was her mother. Cosette had always hoped that her mother was a lady and by some twist of fate she had been left with the innkeeper and his wife.

Cosette hated that Eponine got so much when she had so little. Cosette was dressed in rags while Eponine was dressed in butiful dresses. Cosettes hair was matted and filled with dirt and had rarely seen any washing. Eponine was clean and washed everyday. Cosette knew this for she brought the bath water every day. Eponines hair was shiny and a dark brown that was considered beautiful. Many of the towns people refered to her as the rose. The towns people refered to Cosette as the lark.

Cosettes animosity towards Eponine only grew as they grew older. Eponine wanted more and Cosette began to understand that they really might not be that different. When the strange man approached Cosette in the woods offering her a chance at a better life, of course she lept at the chance of leaving. She hated the inn that had made her childhood so miserable she almost hoped to never think of it again.

As Cosette grew into a young lady she tried to forget about the inn which she had spent much of her childhood at, but she couldn't. There was a small corner of her brain that wanted to encounter the girl she had shared her childhood with, the one that she had hated so much. She wanted to show how she had become a lady a girl of repute. Cosettes scars faded, but her memories did not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so enjoy. please no flames. Reviews are appreciated**

**Disclamer: I do not own any part of Les Mis**

Time had not been kind to Eponine. Her family had lost their inn and moved to Paris. It seemed that as soon as Cosette left the energy that had once been put into beating her was put into beating Eponine. At first she didn't have to work just pick pocketing here and there to try and buy her way into her fathers good graces. Her father soon saw her as a type of profit instead. He set quotas for her. They were nearly impossible for her to reach. Everytime she didn't reach the ammount she was supposed to get she was beaten. Eponine tried to protect her siblings as best she could by taking the blame for nearly everything.

When they lost the inn the only thing that truly went away was the easy pickings of the drunk patrons. The family moved to paris living in the slums for there was so little money to their name. They had a small flat which they could barely afford. Her father still drank far too much, but he took power. Eponines' mother no longer cared about her. She let M. Thenardier do whatever he pleased with his daughter. At fourteen Eponine became involved in some of her fathers schemes. She often played watch dog.

At sixteen Eponine felt like she lost everything within a matter of minutes. Her father hadn't been able to pay one of his gang members. Montparnasse was younger then many of the men in her fathers gang. He could even have been considered her friend. That all changed when he took Eponine as his payment. She had thought at one time that she loved Montparnasse, but when he took the last thing she had that was supposed to be hers she no longer felt the same. 'Parnasse was harsh and rough. After the first time he would often take Eponine for his payment. She would fight him, for he was taking what was not his in her opinion. She never won she was smaller than he was and growing frailer as her meals got fewer and farther between.

She met Marius soon after her father began giving her as payment. Marius was kind to her even when they first met. She had tried to pick his pocket. That hadn't gone very well, he had caught her. Even when she was caught picking his pocket he was kind to her and didn't call the police. He even gave her a few sous out of pitty. She found him in the streets walking a few days later. Eponine approache Marius and thanked him for his kindness. After that, she slowly began to see Marius more and more. Soon she would talk to him

whenever she had a chance to in the streets.  
Eponine knew she was falling in love with Marius. She didn't try to stop it from happening. He was nice and kind to her and she had been so starved of that before that she couldn't help but fall in love with who gave it to her. Eponine began to follow Marius. She was called by some as his shadow, for whenever he was around she was near.

* * *

Eponines' whole world came crashing down in a matter of second. Eponine watched from her spot on the street as Marius met eyes with a beautiful blond girl. When he talked to her later she knew that she no longer had any chance with him. Eponine felt like her heart had been ripped in half. Marius asked her to find the girl in the street. How could she say no.  
Eponine hadn't seen where the girl and man had gone, but by just there clothes she guessed they lived in the nicer part of Paris. Eponine walked through the narrow alleyways avoiding those who were in a drunk stupor. Most didn't even notice her, Eponine blended in well with the streets of Paris.

Eponines search went well into the night, she fogured she just wouldn't go home for she was surely in for a beating in any case. She had been so preocupied with searching for Marius' mystery girl that she had not gathered the money she was supposed to bring her father that day. Eponine rounded the corner and saw a small house surrounded by a beautiful garden. Eponine knew that she had to check it to see if this was the residence of the girl who had stolen Marius' heart.

Eponine slipped through the ornate gate going toward a window that had been left open. There was a light shining from the window and Eponine could hear the beautiful floating notes of a girl singing. Eponine approached the window hoping that she had not found Marius' mystery girl. She looked through the window trying to keep out of sight. On the bed was a girl with golden locks and wide blue eyes. The girl was certainly very pretty, but she was also most deffinitely Marius' mystery girl.

Eponine stifled a sigh that threatened to escape her mouth. It wouldn't do for her to be seen by the girl. Eponine studied the girls features watching her. There was something so very familiar about this girl. Eponine thought back to when she might have seen this rich young lady before. She thought of the inn and then of the time when she had been a spoiled little girl, when she had everything. Still she could not put a finger on just where she knew this girl from.

Eponine sighed maybe a little too audibly and turned away from the window she had to go and get Marius. Eponine heard a light gasp and turned to see the girl staring at her. She swallowed har hoping that the girl wouldn't scream. Eponine backed away from the window knowing that she would have to leave. Her eyes met the girls quickly and then flitted away.

Cosette gasped when she heard a sigh outside her window. She turned to see a girl in a worn dirty dress outside her window. The girl turned back around and Cosette took in her features. The girl was covered in dirt and grime and her hair was tangled falling down her back. When Cosettes' eyes met with the girls Cosette saw despair and sadness, but she also saw strength and defiance in the eyes of the girl. Cosette knew the girl looked familiar. She also knew that she must have been a part of her childhood for had not been aloud out by her father.

Cosette studied the girl carefully. Suddenly she knew who the girl was. It was the girl who she hated so much in her childhood. She smiled Eponine looked like time had not been too good to her. She certainly didn't look very clean. Cosette swung her legs out of the window entering the garden she was not about to let her childhood tormentor leave without giving her a piece of her mind. She was angry that the girl had shown up in her life again.

Eponine looked at the girl she looked angry. Most people were angry to see the likes of her though. Eponine backed up farther ready to flee she didn't like this girl that had stolen Marius' heart. Eponine turned to run only to have the girl grip her wrist. Eponine looked into the girls eyes and suddenly she knew exactly who the girl that had stolen Marius' heart was.


End file.
